Next Generation Riders
by NightHeir
Summary: This is my take on the big question "What happens next." This is my first ever story. Sabell is young and full of adventure. Her destiny is said to be set in stone, but her heart tells her otherwise. Rated M for later chapters. Constructive criticism is accepted.
1. Chapter 1 Destinies

Sitting on the docks, watching the seagulls dive around the fishing boats on the bay, I wait for the return of my daddy's boat. He and my brother are out there, catching our wealth in those nets. Daddy always favored my older brother. Andrew was going to inherit Daddy's fishing business, that's all they seem to talk about, or care about, since Mum died three years ago.

I sit here a lot, almost every day, wishing and dreaming of other places. All of Alagaësia is in peace since the war between the Empire and the Varden almost 30 years ago. Daddy was there, fighting for the freedom from the terrible dictator, Galbatorix. He tells stories of it over and over again at the taverns. He tells of his great adventures under the fearless leader Roran Stronghammer. He was young at the time, but the one story he always tells is of the battle at Uru'baen, or now, Ilirea. He was scurrying about as fast as he could to avoid the soldiers, bring messages back and forth from Stronghammer to Jormundur and King Orik. And the moment when he saw the legendary hammer, wielding it to defend him and save some lives. He was the one to return the hammer to its owner, staring at the battle wounds and seeing Stronghammer still standing tall.

Staring out at the bay, feeling lonely, I get up and walk about Teirm, my home. I was born in this city by the sea, along with my older brother, my daddy and my mum. Mum died here, too. She got really sick, and couldn't hold on before healers got to her. That was about three years ago. She was the only one who understood me. Daddy can't stand to look at me, he says I look so much like her.

For the last month, Daddy's been trying to marry me off, just to get me out of his life, I guess. His argument is always, "Sabell, I can't keep you here forever, and you won't ever get your mother's dowry this way!"

I refuse, though. We have been fighting all this time, but I keep telling him I'm not ready for this, not ready to be tied down. I wanna see more of Alagaësia, to see some of our age's landmarks. I can't take it anymore, so it's time to leave home. I turn, marching with determination back to my house. Moving quickly through the house, I grab a pack, stuffing in it clothes, bits of food, and a blanket. As I go to the door, I pause and grab some paper and ink, leaving a goodbye note for Daddy and Andrew, telling them that someday, I'll be back with the riches of adventure. I grab the kitchen knife, my only weapon.

Setting out, I get on a boat heading down the Toark River to the east and curving south. The only other passengers on this little thing are some fish traders and the crew. Lucky me, I the only freaking girl on this damn boat, peachy. Sailing a week down the calm waters of the river, surrounded by men sweating under the warmth of the summer sun, all of them gawking and staring, laughing and whispering about me. I'm just about fed up with this idea of running away, and while contemplating on just jumping into the river, I hear someone call out that Dras-Leona was about two hours away. I stick it through, ignoring the idiots.

Its late dusk by the time we dock in the old hell worshiping city. The shadows seem to move and shift, the wind whispering almost in a cadence. I stop in the closest tavern, requesting room and board. I'm all by myself in a corner, chewing on slightly cold pork, when the excited tones of some drunken gossipers floats over to me.

"Did you hear? There's a new batch of eggs going around Alagaësia, apparently the first ones were hatched to an Urgal and a Dwarf."

"HA, an Urgal? On a dragon? I doubt it, poor little thing would never be able to fly those hefty monsters. But what a sight it would be to see one of those stone dwellers in the sky, flying." the man scoffed.

The first gave a serious look to his partner. "I not be joking! Apparently the Shadeslayer made a new pact with the dragons, allowing all the races to be able to become Riders!"

"Whatever you say, but where are the new eggs going? Hopefully not to the elves, or any of the other races. We need more human Riders, like good ole Eragon. Though, that man looks more like an elf than a human himself. Beth those cunning bastards did something to him while back."

"I heard that the egg is heading to Belatona now, so we may just get lucky for a decent human this round."

"Bet you a round of ale that it'll be some noble of some kind, they always have good fortune, in both ways."

"I'd drink to that!" They hit their mugs together, gulping it down, mostly running in their beards.

Belatona's not that far from here, would be amazing to see how to become a Rider_. What an adventure that would be!_ Setting my mind to it, I decide that I better get going now before I miss the showing. Cleaning my plate, I set out, wanting to leave this creepy city as soon as possible.

I get back to the dock, but its empty, the boat left already. Not sure what to do, not wanting to stay, I walk off to the main gate, but that's closed as well. Panic was seeping into my system. I walk at a more brisk pace more to the south and come across a smaller gate. I slip through, not making any eye contact with the guard. Once outside the wall, I run. I go as far, and as fast as I can, putting much distance between me and the city. I slow to a stop, hands on my knees panting. I look back, Dras-Leona's lights small and soft in the distance. Finally at ease, I set off south, going towards Leona Lake, following the shore.

I walk through the whole night, the moon and stars my only light. I whistle and hum tunes, keeping a pace with my stride. Early dawn comes around, the pale world slowly waking from its sleep. Birds making morning calls, I whistle back to them. Not too far off my path, I see a house in the distance, about a half mile. Hoping that the people are friendly, I take my chance and change my direction, heading for the cabin.

Nearing the door, the sun starts to climb over the horizon, dawns light spreading over the land. The whinny of horses in a nearby barn makes me smile. I knock, hoping that I'm not disturbing the residence. I can hear the scrape of a chair on ground and a gruff "Be there in a minute." I rock on my heel, going through my head what I should say.

A short, shiny bald man opens the door. His beard is short, but his eyes are beady. I get chills, thinking this wasn't a good idea. "What do you want, girl?" his beady eyes were going over me, and my unease grew, but I stuck to the plan.

"Umm, I'm sorry if I bothering you so early, but I am weary on a long travel and was hoping to be able to rest my head somewhere safe. I'll pay you if you could help me."

He thought for a moment then stepped aside, letting me pass. The cabin was small, simply furnished. He led me to the back to a bedroom. "How long you think you gonna take?"

"Just a few hours, I just want a rest; I still have a long way to go."

"So what's a pretty thing like you so far from home?"

"Oh I'm just traveling to my aunt's," I keep my eyes away from him, but I can feel his stare.

"Alright little lady. So, how much you paying for your stay?"

From my pouch, I pull out a gold coin. "Would this do?" He eyes it, almost a craving stare at the coin, "Yes, ma'am, you lemme know if i can help you with anything. I'll be out in the barn, tending my animals, gimme a holler." With that, he leaves me in peace.

With a deep relieved sigh that he wasn't going to do anything, I lay in the bed, keeping my pack close, knife in hand under the pillow.

Soon, I pass out from exhaustion. Dreamless sleep takes over.

Voices interrupt the dark, waking me. Men, rough, hushed tones coming from the room next to me. I keep my eyes shut, breath steady, pretending to still b asleep. My hand gips the knife tighter and my palms turn sweaty.

"She's young, very pretty. Would fetch a nice price."

"Aye," grunts another, " and if she's all by herself, it's a easy catch that landed in our laps."

"Wonder if she'll be worth something if we ransom her. Skin like that should mean she's a noble's daughter."

The three of them debated how much gold they should ransom me for, or if they should just sell me to slavery. I started to tremble in fear. _DAMNIT...I should have just left well enough alone...I'm such an IDIOT._

In the other room, I heard shuffling and a door close. The voices stopped. I stir out of bed and creep over to the doorway and peer into the other room. One of the men stayed behind, the one that let me in was sitting near a fireplace, warm light flickering. His back was to me. Just across the room was the door, the way out, my only escape.

Sneaking to the door, softly turning the handle, soft crackle from the fire. The handle squeaks and I freeze. The man in the chair gets up, turning around.

"Ah, little miss, leaving so soon without saying goodbye? I save some midday meal for you before ya head off. Why not stay and rest a bit more?"

"Umm, actually, it seems I slept longer than I should have, and I'm already going to be late. My aunt's going to worry about me. I think I need to get going."

He approaches me, eyes seeming to burn into me. "You'll get weak traveling on a empty stomach, here, sit." He comes by me; meaty, hard hands slightly shove me forward to the table.

"No, thank you. I'm good on my own." I turn, spinning away from him and closer to the door. I tug the handle and throw open the door, trying to make a run for it. Two steps out the door, his bulky arms wrap around me, yanking me back.

"I Said Stay!" He shoves me against the table. I bite my tongue, tasting blood. "Little girls like you should know better than to go wandering about. You never know what could happen. Maybe you need a lesson taught!" He raises his hand, as if to strike, and as it comes swinging down, I pull out my knife and stab into his palm. He recoils, stepping quick away from me. "You little wench!"

I dash around him, going out the door. After about ten feet, I turn, looking where to go, and hear the whinny of horses. Running towards the sound, I find a barn, but the other two men I heard were inside, taking saddles off two horses. They look at each other, then at me, and come rushing at me. I freeze, then duck out of the way, slipping between them. One swings his arm back. An explosion of lights dance in my eyes, and my world goes black.

My world spins as I try to open my eyes, staring up at the sun, I become blinded. I feel groggy, not sure where I am. Rolling over, the sun out of my face, i can see my surroundings. I'm not outside, as my first thought was when the sun staring me down. I'm in a small stone walled room, by myself. My hands are bound together, straining while I pull at the rope. With no luck I look about. No furniture in this small space, but my pack is by the door. I get up to my knees, practically crawling towards it. I look inside, and laugh to myself_. Who's the idiot now? They actually gave my knife back? Kinda sad._

Pulling it out, I use it to try and cut through the rope. It takes forever, but I become loose. Putting the knife in my belt, and putting on the strap of my pack. I try the door. Locked. Slightly frustrated, but not surprised, I look at the window. It's high, just barely in reach. Standing under it, I jump up, fingertips grab hold of the ledge, but I slip, unable to pull myself up. I try again and again, each time just barely grabbing onto the ledge. I hear a bang from the other side of the door and freak out_. I don't wanna die, my life can't end like this!_ With renewed vigor, I jump, grabbing the ledge and heaving, pulling up, feet scraping on the wall, trying to get a footing. Pull, pull. I slide one forearm over the ledge pulling. I reach the window panes, pulling at them. Finally, I can slide my hips up and over the edge.

Panting just slightly, I turn and kick out at the pieces of wood bearing the window. I hear yelling from the other side of the door and a click from the lock opening. I jump down the other side, not giving my captors another glance. When I hit the ground, I take off running through the streets_. Streets? Where am I? _

I running zigzagging away from the small house they held me in. Away as far as I can. My feet pound down a dock, I finally stop and catch my breath. Staring out over the calm water of the lake, I collect my thoughts. This dock doesn't look the same as before like in Dras-Leona, so we must be in a different city, and with this beauty and size, I must be in Belatona, right where I wanted to be. _Heh, at least I survived this far._

I wander the streets, going towards the noise of cheering and fanfare. In the town square, hordes of people are crowding someone, but it's hard to tell. Rumors must have been true, and all these people have come from miles just to get a brushing touch of the egg. I try to wiggle through small batches of people, but everyone is so jam packed together, I never gain even a glimpse. Not today, nor the next.

On the last day, I camp out by the gate watching as the party is leaving. I see the long smooth stone, deep violet. I bolt up to the person on horseback, an elf, for the person does not look human, too pointy of ears, jaw too sharp. I tell him of my plight, and how I wished for adventure, as if this could be my chance of a new life.

He looks at me, not sure whether to believe me or not, but lets me touch the stone. I feel it, as if there was a heart beat inside matching my own pulse, both starting to race. A shiver goes through my body and a rush emotions. For some reason, the elf does not notice and pulls it away from me. He and his companions spur their horses, riding away. My heart starts to break staring longingly after them.

I rush off to find a horse, riding after them, determined and in my heart that I now know what I'm meant to be.


	2. Chapter 2 Hatched

**CHAPTER TWO Hatched**

Days I ride after their trail, heading south to Feinster. I catch up to them at their camp; I notice the elf that is still holding the dark violet, stone smooth egg. He yelps in surprise as it starts to rock and wiggle, hushing his companions. My heart starts to race in excitement, watching it roll out of his lap, landing on the ground, cracking open.

Out crawls the most dazzling, most breathtakingly beautiful creature I have ever seen. I hear its soft cry, watch as it stumbles up to its feet, wandering around. I can't help stumble towards the edge of the light from their fire. As if sensing me, it comes closer, almost as if it was trying to find me. The elves all have blank faces, but in their eyes I can see, even from this far away the joy of watching this little thing hatch. The small creature cries out again, almost calling inside me. I feel a tug toward it, but scared of being caught.

The shining purple creature stumbles toward me, then one of the elves look up and notices me, whispers strange words, and suddenly I whisked forward and fall over on my hands and knees, not too far from the adorable thing. It comes prancing at me, and rubs its head onto my palm. An icy and warm tingling sensation ripples through me from my hand and I see lights dance in my eyes.

The elves whisper to each other in hushed, worried, stern, and excited tones. The one who was holding the egg before it hatched releases me from whatever binding that was keeping me in place. He approaches me, speaking in a soft, musical voice. "I apologize for riding away before realizing that this dragon has picked you for its Rider. What is your name, miss?"

"Sabell" I utter in a very small, very quiet voice. The little dragon curls up against me purring softly, I smile at it, petting the smooth violet scales. "Well, miss, Sabell, do you know what has just transpired here? Do you understand what that mark is on your palm?"

Slightly confused, I stare at my hand with the funny feeling. On it was a silver, diffused spiral marking. I stare at it, and look back at the purring purple dragon nestled against me. "Did it do that?"

He nods, "Yes, it is called the Gedwey Ignasia, or shining hand, if you will. This is the mark of a Rider, born from the bond you and your dragon have just created."

One of his companions, a female I think, speaks up. "We are honored to find the next Rider so soon. This is a good sign that they are on the rise."

"Okay so, what now? What does this mean for me? What happens now?" I don't pull my eyes from the little sleeping dragon.

"Now," says the female elf, "we take you to our home, Ellsmeara, in Du Weldenvarden. You will meet our Queen and Rider, Arya. She will help you until your dragon is old enough to leave. Then you will be taken to the new Rider's home."

"Is it far? Will I ever come back?" I worry about my home, my family. _I don't want to leave forever. I promised I'd go back._

"Only time will tell, for now, you can rest with us and we will set off in the morning; that is, if you don't have any obligations, miss"

I silently ponder. _This may be my only chance to give them a real goodbye. I left without saying one, and Daddy is probably furious now. I don't want him to remember me on bad terms. But if I go back, I might not be able to leave._ I softly stroke the baby dragon.

"If I go home, would you be able to talk my daddy into letting me leave?"

They look at each other with slight amused glances. "We can do more than just talk him into it. This is your life now. You are a Rider, and will be one until you die; which, by the way, won't be for many, many years."

I take a deep breath. "Okay. I do need to stop at my home to get all of my things. Then we go. Is that okay?"

"Where is your home, Miss Sabell?"

"In Terim, I know it's a long ways."

"Then to Terim, in the morning. Sleep now, we will stand watch."

I take the offered bedroll, and pull out my blanket. Holding the tiny dragon to me, I fall asleep instantly, and dream of soaring through the clouds on the back of a large, ever shining violet dragon. It utters a deep, joyful roar. I lift my purple blade to the sky, shouting, hooting, happy and free as ever.

Golden light streams in my face and I wake with a start. I jump from my blankets, thinking that I was in danger. Birds call to each other in the early morning.

"Miss Sabell, are you alright?" says the women elf, giving me a slightly worried gaze.

"Oh, no. I mean yes, I'm fine. Just forgot where I was," I give a slight laugh.

"If you are well, that is good. Breakfast is ready if you are hungry."

"Oooooo, smells yummy!" She hands me a wooden plate of mashed berries and nuts. Not what I was expecting, wish I had eggs. I eat it all anyway, savoring the sweet taste.

In dawn's light, I and the elves saddled up on their horses. I rode with the female elf, my new baby dragon curled up in my lap. We take off north, following the Jiet River back to Belatona. From there, we get a boat ride all the way back to my home. The ride is nice and calming, but I think I'm driving the elves nuts with all my questions. About the dragon, powers I'll get, adventures I might be on. And mostly, I keep asking about the leader of the Riders, Eragon. I practically purr his name every time. He's a hero, the only reason Alagaësia is at peace. The legends of today. Eragon, High Queen Nasuada, the elven Queen Arya, Roran Stronghammer, the dwarven King Orik, and the grumpy old Surdan King-whose-name-I-can't-remember. At night at my request, the elves sing me to sleep with the songs of the battles, the winnings of the Varden, and the loss of peoples' loved ones.

Finally we get to Terim, and I lead them through the city to my home. I awkwardly knock on the door, half expecting them to be gone fishing. The female elf coaxes my dragon into a pack whispering to it in a strange, musical language. I get surprised when Andrew opens the door. He stands there, seeing me; he starts to yell, but then notices the elves and just gawks.

"Heh, hi, Andy. Is Daddy home, too?"

He blinks and looks back at me, stammering, "Y-Yea, he's home. Oh, yea, c-come in." He lets us in and Daddy's sitting at the table with a mug of ale. Once seeing me walk in, he jumps up and gathers me in his arms. "Sabell, oh my little girl. I thought I'd never see you again! Why did you run away? Where did you go? Never, EVER do that again. You are never leaving me again."

"Um, Daddy, I have to leave. I came back to say a real goodbye." Then he notices the elves. His eyes go wide and jaw drops a bit.

"What happened? Where did you go?"

"I wanted an adventure, and heard that there was a dragon egg in Belatona, so I went to see what one looked like. But I never got a chance till the end, even then it didn't feel like enough, so I followed them on impulse. Next I know, it hatches and bonds to me! ME! Look!" I show him the mark on my right hand. "Daddy, I'm a Rider now. I have to go so they can train me, so I can protect Alagaësia. It's going to be the greatest adventure ever!"

He looks almost sad. Eyes wet with unshed tears. "You want this, don't you?" He takes a deep breath. "Okay. You can go. But promise not to forget your home, got it? We need your smiling face here once in awhile, otherwise the storms going to downpour this place."

I beam at him, hugging tight. "I promise Daddy! Oh thank you, thank you!"

He looks wary at the elves that accompanied me. "You'll take care of her, won't you? She don't know how to fight or defend herself, so she needs a close eye on, ya hear?"

The male elf steps forward, "You have our sworn oaths that she will be unharmed in our charge."

Daddy grunts in response. "Okay Sabell, let's get you all packed up for the long haul." We go off to my room, grabbing extra packs, stuffing all my clothes in it, paper (to write home), and food that we can spare, and my dolly that Mum made me when I was little.

Andrew stands in the door, silent. When I turn to him, he gives me a small smile. I walk up to him, a whole head taller than me. His strong arms wrap around my smaller figure. "Good luck, little sister. And here, I was keeping this till you were married, but now seems just as good a time." He hands me a folded paper, slightly yellow. Completely open, I stare at the drawing. It of us, as a family before Mum died. We had an artist do it for Mum's birthday, she so loved art. I couldn't keep the tears at bay. The tumbled as I hugged him good and tight.

"Thank you, Andy. I'll keep it close forever."

He gives a short laugh, "You'll come back, so it won't be forever. Someday, I want to see you flying on that dragon of yours. It'll be a sight Mum would be proud of."

Starting to ball, I cling tighter, a knot forming in my chest. Honestly, I never hated my brother; he was always there for me. Now, it's hard to let him go, but I slowly release his embrace. At the door out of the house, I give them both a last hug, and kiss their cheeks. "May the fish be flowing into your nets so you don't go hungry. I love you, Daddy. I love you, Andy."

"Love you too, hun" Daddy let's me go reluctantly.

"Love ya, sis."

The door creaks shut behind me as I leave and close the door of my normal life. Wiping at my face, I look to my elven escorts."So, where to?"

We spend a few days on a boat back out of Terim. The elves told me that there are a few places we need to stop before going to Ellesmera. On the Toark River, we get off when as the river starts to bend south. They say that there are fresh horses there for us so we can ride southwest to Ilirea. There, you will meet the High Queen, and there, our Queen will retrieve you."

My eyes go wide in wonder. _Oh wow. I get to meet Queen! Who knew that being a Rider would make you instantly popular? I go from being a girl born by the sea to meeting the most important people in the entire country!_


	3. Chapter 3 Royalty

**CHAPTER THREE Royalty**

The boat banks in early morning on the shore where a human stands with three horses. He gives the elves and me a deep bow. Handing us the reins, he helps me onto a mare with a huge smile on his face. We set off right away. I turn to look back at him, seeing him on the boat; he raises his hand and waves a farewell.

We ride all day and through the night. My little dragon is curled up in my lap, and when the cold of the night seeps into my bones, it crawls into my shirt against my skin. The warmth from it spreads through me. I fall asleep in the saddle.

I wake with a start as I fall out of the saddle. Struggling to hang on, the female elf's voice floats through my half asleep mind. "You are fine, young Rider. I got you. I was pulling you down to let you rest in a more comfort position. We have stopped for the night, resting the horses. Here, let me help you."

I relax as she pulls me down. I stretch my cramped muscles and yawn. I lay by the small fire, listening to the night sounds of nature. Resting easy in my blankets they laid out for me, I fall back asleep instantly.

Dawn shines down in my face too soon. I rise and stretch, muscles complaining, but the sweet smell of berries puts a small smile on my face. Breakfast was the same, a mashed berry jelly and nuts. I offer a little bit to my violet dragon. It sniffs at it, and gives me a complaining squeek. "Well, what do you eat, huh?" As if to answer me, it prances off into the brush. Then I see it hop, pouncing on a field mouse. I can hear the little thing shriek then all quiet. I watch my baby do that twice more before it comes back with a grin. "Alrighty then, carnivore it is."

We keep up this pattern for the next week. Then, staring out at the horizon, I can see a dark shape rising from the ground. When I ask about it, one of the elves replies, "That, young Rider, is Ilirea. We'll be there within a day or two."

My excitement rises, I can't wait to get a real start in my new life, I spurr the horse to a gallop. My dragon senses my joy and sticks its head out of my shirt, feeling the wind. I ride my horse hard and fast, wanting to be in the city as soon as I can. Not wanting to injure the poor thing, I ease up after a few minutes when I can feel it panting hard. When the elves catch up, I go into an easy trot again.

We finally make it late the next day. I could take in the sight of the high walls, and the overhanging cliff above the great city. We dismount the horses, giving them to a page boy. I put my dragon down. It's grown twice its size, now standing as tall as my knees. It prances around me in circles, happy to be free to move about. People stare and point; I hear gasps of awe and some shouts of joy to a Rider. I can't stop smiling and blushing. We make our way through the city and into the citadel. We pass a set of large golden gates, carved with runes and words. "Beyond here took place the great battle of for freedom." I stumble in awe, wondering what lies beyond those doors. We continue to walk past to the right of those bulky doors and into an estate. They lead me up a long flight of stairs to a more ornate wooden door. They open it and let me inside a hall.

The hall echoed with our steps. Warm red glowing lanterns are everywhere. As we make it to the end of the hall, we approach a dais with a carved wooden throne. Next to it was a plush cushion with a rather large and chubby cat, sleeping softly, and on the other side stood a very thin and tall, raven haired woman with piercing violet eyes. It was as if she was staring right through me. I stood before the throne and bowed to the dark skinned woman with a golden crown upon her head. She nodded and rose.

"Welcome to Ilirea, child. I am High Queen Nasuada. It is an honor to meet you, young Rider." Her voice was gentle in it's royalty.

"No, no. The honor is mine, Your Highness. If it weren't for my baby dragon here, I would never had the chance to live this adventure." I bow deep. "It is a blessing to see our great queen."

"Thank you; now miss, may I know your name?"

"I'm Sabell, Your Highness."

"Well, Sabell, there will be a banquet tonight, and you will be our guest. Farcia, my handmaiden will show you to your room."

From behind her throne stepped an older, gray haired woman on the verge of wrinkles, but her eyes shone slightly. "This way, dear." She led us off the right beyond the throne through an archway. Stairs spiraled up, flight after flight. I could hear my dragons claws scraping on the stone. I giggle, watching the little thing scamper up each step, then I pick the little thing up and continue to climb. Once we finally reach the top floor, we enter into a hall. Doors on both sides are spread far apart. The hall is massive, at the way other end I can see a huge open balcony. Each doorway is just as massive as the opening to the balcony.

We reach my door, and the elves bid farewell, saying they must tend to some other duties in preparation for the banquet. Facia lets me into my room. I gasp taking in the full size of the room. Just a huge open space, ornate furnishings. My dragon runs off through the room, yipping in happiness.

"I will come help you get ready for the party in a few hours. For now, relax." and with that, she left me and my dragon alone.

I wandered the open space, walking out to the balcony, where my dragon wandered to. It was as open as the one at the end of the hall. Studying the floor, there are some long scratch marks across the floor. But its open to the sky. I stood there, leaning against the rails. My little purple pet comes wiggling between my feet. "Beautiful, don't you think?" Look out over the city and into the horizon was a gorgeous sight.

I wander back to the bedroom section and plop onto the huge canopied bed. The baby dragon hops up with me. "So, little one I think I should name you about now. From the stories I have heard, dragons are just as smart, if not more than elves. Hmmmmmm..." I stare at its violet eyes.

As I stare, I can feel a press against my mind. It's a feeling unlike anything I have ever had before. It's like there's another presence pushing into my head. Frightened, I squeeze my eyes shut, but the pressing continues. I can feel the thoughts that are pushing against me. Images of darkness, feelings of waiting. Then warmth. I see my own face, smiling. My eyes flash open and I stare at my baby dragon as it wiggles, purring. Curious, I give in to the push and get flooded with warmth and love. Images and feelings overwhelm me as I meld with the presence. I gasp, "It's YOU!? Little one, can you see my thoughts? Is this you that is inside me?"

It nods, jumping around as if in triumph. I get a huge grin, asking in my mind. _You can hear me? OH wow, this is amazing._ I hug the little thing close, minds melding as one.

_we can talks now! I'm so! (thoughts hum brightly, happily)_

_Do you have a name? Or, do we get to make one for you? You sound more like a girl, so I think Vio would be nice, short for Violet. Rhymes with violent, which is what our enemies are going to fear._

_I wants you to name me!_

_Heh, how does Twilight sound? OR Rarity? Hmm, maybe, just maybe Cresta. Luna?_

_Twilight! Twilight! I like that one!_

I smile and hold the sparkling dragon close. "Twilight," I whisper out loud. She purrs and hums. We lay in the bed, talking to each other, learning everything we can about the other, identities mixing, becoming one. Once in awhile it's hard to understand what Twilight is saying for she tends to use pictures and feelings more than words, but she's young yet, and in turn I try to use smaller, simpler words for her to understand. Night creeps up on us and a soft knock at the door startles me.

"Miss? It's time to start getting you ready, may I come in?" I let Farcia in. She bustles past, her arms filled with a shinny purple fabric.

"What's that for?"

"This is your dress, miss, under the Queen's suggestion."

I stare in awe at it. She led me off to the bath room, little Twilight skipping along. Things got a bit awkward. She made me strip all the way and was determined to scrub me head to toe. But after a little bit, I actually liked it, even when she was a little rough. My skin and hair shined like never before. I twirled in the dress, and the way it spun about me was almost like magick, so graceful.

Twilight pranced about me, creening in delight with me. "Just beautiful darling. Now you'll impress even the most stuck up nobles if I do say so myself."

"Thank you, Farcia. You made me beautiful."

"No darling, I just brought out what was already there."

Blushing, I follow her to the ball room, my shinning baby dragon bouncing around my heels. People all dressed in the best silks and laces surrounded me. Some attempted to pet my baby, but her mini yips and growls kept them at bay. Finally, I weave my way to the end of the room with long tables and beautifully carved chairs. At the head of the table sat the High Queen, and next to her was a elf, in a formed green and brown dress, crown atop her head as well. The male elf who escorted me before was standing right behind her. Once he noticed me, he whispered to her, and her eyes captured mine.

She and Nasuada stood and and called the room to attention. The High Queen's voice rang out nobaly. "It is my delight to see you all have come to this special occasion. We celebrate the birth of another new life. It is my honor to introduce you all to the new Rider, Sabell and her dragon."

People part ways to let me walk to the table, the room roaring with applause. I step carefully, trying not to trip on the long dress, or stumble from the massive amounts of attention. I take a seat next to Nasuada.

"Let the feast and merry making commence!" and from that music and laughter and cheering erupt. I feel Twilight wiggling under the table, and I slip her a chicken leg from my plate unnoticed.

"Miss Sabel, being one of our honored guests, I would like to introduce you to your temporary mentor, Queen Arya."

"It's great pleasure to meet you, Young Rider. I am, as High Queen Nasuada said, Queen Arya. I look forward to teaching you about the bond between you and your dragon, along with basics of fighting, magick, riding, and history. You will have a wonderful time, but enough with trivial talk. Go, you should have fun. It is your party, after all."

"Thank you, your Highnesses." I give a curtsy and rush into the crowd of people.

_I stays here, with the yummy foods. We play later?_

_Oh yes, we will. We'll have the time of our lives here!_

The entire eve, I dance with the hottest boy and laugh with the nicest girls. Throughout the night, I hear shouts of "Hail, Rider" and "Argetlam!" Never dropping the smile off my face, I dance and spin and feast till I pass out. I awake the next morning not fully remembering the details of the previous night. But I do remember it being blissful and amazing. I reach my hand out next to me and softly stroke Twilight, who was purring in her sleep. I smile at the swimming memories.

After a short time, a soft knock comes from the door. "Miss Sabell? Am I disturbing you? I'm sorry, but the Queen wishes to see you before you leave for Ellesmera. Would you like some breakfast before hand?" Farcia spoke softly as she came in.

"Good morning Farcia. Breakfast sounds wonderful. And, may I ask a favor? Could you please do my hair? I fear it may be difficult with me this morn."

"It would be my pleasure, dearie." She brought me a simple light blue dress and brushed out my shiny blonde hair, making it soft and silky. After being dressed, I leave Twilight sleeping and go to eat and meet up with Nasuada. Farcia leads me and we got to talking. She tells me about the Queen's bravery, particularly when she was challenged by the nomad clans to the Trial of the Long Knives. Her determination and strength won the respect she deserved and she still carries the scars today. No magic was ever used to heal them. My awe and admiration grows even more for our High Queen. She was meant to be Alagaësia's ruler.

We enter the Great Hall, Queen Nasuada on her throne. "Good morning, Miss Sabell. I trust you had a good night?"

"Yes, Your Highness, and thank you for the party. It was amazing."

"I am glad you had a good time." She smiles. "Now we must discuss your departure. Queen Arya left upon daybreak and is most likely preparing for your arrival and from what I understand; your dragon is not old enough to ride, so your elven escort Tanis will be waiting for you when you ready. I suspect you want to leave soon?"

"Oh, umm actually, I was hoping to wait a day or two. I've never seen Ilirea before and honestly would like to see more of the city."

Nasuada smiles again at me, "That can be arranged. I could take you on a tour myself. It would be refreshing and it is a beautiful day out."

"Not to sound rude Your Majesty, but actually, I was thinking on going by myself, just for today at least. A lot has happened to me in the past couple months and maybe alone time would be nice."

She watches me, seeming slightly surprised but kept composure. "Very well. If that is what you wish, you may, but I'll expect you back by this eve? No need to get lost, young Rider."

I relax and breath. I thank her and am dismissed after talking more about a schedule. Today, I get to spend by myself. Tomorrow Queen Nasuada is going to take me on a formal tour of Ilirea and the day after that I'll be leaveing for Ellesmera with the elves. _Now that I think about it, they never did tell me their names, Nasuada just did. I'll have to ask about that._

I got back to my room and Twilight jumpes into my arms, knocking me flat on my back.

_Sabell! Why you left me behind? _She is shaking, mind melding and flooding mine with worry and joy. _I was so scared and I couldn't get out to find you, and you were so far away I couldn't feel you._

_I'm so sorry Twi, I figured that you needed the sleep. Maybe we need more practice with mind melding, that way no matter how far we are, we will still be together. _I share with her everything that happened he moment I left her.

_You wont leave me behind, will you?_

_Of course not Twi, I learned my lesson. Don't need you trampling me, especially when you get bigger._ I felt her laughter as my own. I scoop her up into my arms and carry her out of the palace.

The courtyard was bustling with nobles and wealthy merchants doing business and investments. I put down Twilight and we walk down the streets admiring different shops. Wandering through alleyways thinking idly, my eyes catch on a jewelry stand. I stare at a topaz pendent and my thoughts turn sad as it reminds me of my mother's eyes.

_Sabell, are you unhappy I that I hatched for you? _She asks noticing my sadness.

_What?! No! You know that I love you and am beyond grateful you picked me! It's just…I wish my mum was here to see me now. We always talked about adventure, she wanted to see the beauty of the world. _

_You miss her._

_Yeah I do. I miss Daddy and Andy too. Just wait until we become the best Riders ever, even better than Eragon! They'll be so proud!_

We walk and chat until I bump hard into someone and get knocked to the ground. Twilight jumps between me and the mystery person and growls as menacing as her squeaking cords let her.

"Oh Maker, I am so sorry." I ease Twilight and accept the muscular hand. As I look up to see who it was I'm stunned. He is half a head taller than me and well muscled. He has the deepest blue that I have ever seen, and it's those eyes that bring deep blushing memories back to me. His smile dimples his cheeks when he sees my cheeks flush. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Oh, umm, yeah, at the dance. We danced. Together. Last Night." I stammer through my blush, getting hotter. This guy is the one I spent the whole night flirting with.

"I thought that you're beyond beautiful face was familiar. You know, I never did get your name."

"Oh, umm, it's Sabell." There's a short growl at my side. "Oh, and this is Twilight. My dragon."

His mouth openes, slightly surprised. "Wow, now don't I feel special. I got to spend an amazing night with not just an amazing girl, but the new Rider too? I'm Evan."

_Evan _my mind purrs. Twilight cockes her head, new to this emotion.

"So Miss Sabell, what you doing out here?"

"I'm just taking a walk, you?"

"I work for most of the stalls on this street. I help them with stock and shipments, but mostly an errand boy." He scratches his head slightly embarrassed. "Do you wanna walk with me?"

I swear my blush was melting my face. I take his arm and we stroll back the way I came, Twilight slightly grumbling at my heels. We pass the jewelry stall and again my eyes catch on the pendent. He notices my stare. "Do you like it?"

I nod and say in a quiet voice, "It reminds me of my mother. Her eyes were the same golden color." He sees the slight sadness and startes up a conversation with the vender like they were great friends. He probably works for him.

_Sabell, your face has been a funny color since you fell down, are you feeling well?_

_Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, it's blushing. It happens when someone likes another person. This feeling is called a crush. _Admitting this brings the blush on again. I am really crushing on him. He turnes his deep blue eyes on mine.

"Here Sabell, you deserve this," He hands me the pendent.

All I can do is gape. Evan circles behind me and clasps it as I pull my hair out of the way. My eyes start to swim. "Thank you, Evan. It's beautiful."

Twilight purrs in approval. Evan kneels to scratch her chin and she raises her head to let him. She rubs herself against his leg as we meander through the streets. Time slips by us too easily and by the time I realize this, it's turning dark. "Evan, I have to go, it's getting late"

"Oh, yeah I guess it is isn't it." His face seemes to pout.

"Would you mind escorting me to the palace? I still don't seem to know my way around yet." His face his face light up again.

"Don't mind if I do, milady."

"Evan, I don't know if I want this day to end. It's been way too good to lose. I really enjoyed your company, even if it got me lost."

He chuckles at this, a sound that reverberates inside me. "Well it's good that I know this city like the back of my hand. I wouldn't mind helping you with your way around. I enjoyed today with you. Almost better than last night's dance."

"Almost better? So what was your favorite part of last night?"

"Watching you dance. It was like passion." Evan blushes. We are at the bottom of the stairs and I know it's time to part. He takes my hand and kisses it. "I would love to see you dance again, Miss Sabell."

"Goodnight, Evan." I turn and start up the first few steps, Twilight squeaks at Evan and he bends to give her a goodbye pat. I look back at him and stop. He looks back up at me and I move on impulse. I move to stand right in front of him, wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his lips.

He froze for only a second but wraps his arms around my waist and pulls hard against me. His lips pull up in a grin through the kiss. After a moment, I feel the nudge at my leg and broke the kiss. The biggest grins on both of our faces says enough.

I turn away again and head back up the stairs, blushing deep. I touch my lips and smile again. My first kiss. At the top of the stairs I turn at looked at the bottom, Evan still standing there. He waves up to me. I wave back and go into the palace.

"Ah, there you are Sabell," Nasuada says when she joins for supper. "I was wondering when you would return. Have you had a pleasant day?"

I blush just slightly at the Queen, "Yes Your Majesty, I did."

"That's good to hear."

After supper I go to my chamber, undress and collapse into bed, dreaming happily about Evan.


	4. Chapter 4 Journey

**CHAPTER FOUR Journey's Beginnings**

Daybreak wakes me the next morning and I get dressed in a soft yellow gown Farcia must have let me when I was gone. Twilight and I leave to find early breakfast, where Farcia finds us and brings us to Nasuada.

"Good morning Miss Sabell."

"Morning Your Highness. Where might we be going on this tour?" I slightly hope that we would run into Evan.

"Oh you'll see." She leads me out to the courtyard which is cleared of people except the guard. She takes me to the huge golden doors I saw on the first day. "This place is very important, for behind these doors we won our freedom. This is actually the old palace leading to the throne room that the tyrant Galbatorix ruled from, and died in."

"I heard the stories. That he pitted Eragon against his brother and Eragon won by making a sacrifice. Then he and all dragons attacked Galbatorix with one spell which destroyed him."

"To make a long story short, yes."

Then she leads me out to the outer gate to the horse stall. I pick up Twilight we ride out and up to the cliff hanging over the city. The view is beyond magnificent. We dismount and have midday meal. The breeze coming up over the ledge makes Twilight's wings stretch and she scampers about flapping, slightly fluttering off the ground.

_Soon I will be flying._

_That will be amazing Twi._

We head back down to the city in late afternoon, stopping occasionally. One was the place the late Queen Islanzadi died in combat. A statue and garden is built here. It's serene and hushed, as if she's here, bringing nature and beauty to the plants. When we return to the palace and supped, I grow anxious and ask a lot about Du Weldenvarden.

"I have never been there myself, but I know that it is a place of beauty. No need to fear, for you will be in safe hands. Now, I suggest that you turn in early tonight for Tanis wishes to leave before daybreak."

I head off to my chamber, Twilight sharing my nervous and giddiness. Before I go to bed, I write a letter to Evan, touching the pendent he gave me, sad that I could not tell him goodbye myself.

_Dear Sweet Evan,_

_ I don't think you'll be able to get that dance again anytime soon. I have to leave to go be trained with the Master Riders in their hidden tower way out east. But I do not want to go without saying a real good bye to you. I'll miss you on my adventures. I hope that kiss was as sweet for you as it was for me. No matter how far apart, I will keep you close to my heart and memory. If someday we see each other again, I promise that I'll treat you to a better date. _

_ Love,_

_ Sabell_

In the early morning a soft knock is at my door. "Dearie, it's time. We've packed supplies and necessities; all that we need is you." She helps me dress in a leather vest suited for travel. I ask her if she could deliver the letter, and I describe him to her. I can see in her eyes she could tell what I'm feeling and agrees. I breakfast on bread and cheese while walking to the outer gate where I met up with my two elven escorts. We mount our horses and set of briskly to the North. About a mile or so, we slow to a trot and I started a conversation with my escorts.

"So, umm not to seem like I'm prying but I noticed that I've traveled a lot with you two, and I never got your names."

They glance at each other amused. "It is because you have never before asked, Miss Sabell," the female one spoke first. "I am Anndraste."

"And I am Tanis."

"It is a pleasure to finally really meet you, Anndraste and Tanis. You know my name but,"

_Let me tell you my name, _Twilight spoke through their minds from the satchel she is nestled in.

_I am named Twilight._

The elves give huge awed grins to hear my dragon speak. "Twilight, what a beautiful name, with a hint of dark wonder. It's perfect," Anndraste coos. Twilight hums at the praise. We ride hard on and off all day, keeping north and crossing the Ramr River late that evening. We stayed along its bank upstream.

Two days later we stop in Bullridge about midday to resupply and get fresh horses. Tanis and Anndraste seem tight and don't let me wander by myself, but I do browse past the blacksmiths. I stare at the deadly weapons he has on display. Maces, axes, and a huge warhammer, but what I linger on is a pair of slim daggers. So sharp and elegant, the best concealed weaponry I've seen and so much more deadly than my dull kitchen knife.

Tanis notices my stopping. "Sabell, do you even know how to fight? Even if you did posses those, do you know how to use them, or even have the will to take another's life?"

His questioning makes me think back to the slavers. I could have killed my almost captor, and in the long run, it would save so many others who, because I didn't act, may end up stolen. All because the thought never crossed my mind. To kill someone. Even to save others. Honestly, the thought to end a life make me kind of sick. I sigh and walk away, sadden. We leave with the sun still high, and my thoughts still low.

_Sabell, no need to be down, you'll be a great fighter, as fierce as a dragon._

_Thanks Twilight, I know I'll still need some practice, but I just don't know if killing is always necessary. Do we have to end a life just because we think the world will be better without them? Maybe if we show them that peace is possible, maybe we could show them the light?_

_That might not always work. You told me the stories about the Eggbreaker, not all people can see the light once fallen so far into dark._

_I guess. _I fell into contemplating silence. More days go past and we approach Gil'ead. From the stories, this is where Eragon Shadeslayer met Queen Arya for the first time. While trying to wander away from Tanis and Anndraste I bump into a very tall and burly man. When I turn to apologize, I'm face to face with a hairy chest. Staring up I slowly realize that it's an Urgal.

This is the first time I've seen any of this monstrous race. He's huge, like two of the buffest men blended into one. And he has thick black horns protruding from his skull. I freeze and squeak. His beady eyes turn down and stare at me. He grunts down and limbers off, carrying two huge crates on his shoulders. I just stare and gape. Anndraste finds me like that and herds me and Twi back towards the horses.

"Urgals," Tanis spat, "What unappealing creatures. Why Master Shadeslayer allowed them in the pact is beyond me. Nothing but brutish monsters."

"Tanis! You know how they helped us in the war. If they didn't, Alagaësia would never have been free. Plus the make the strongest of the dragons."

Tanis spat again. The elf's face twists with a sneer. He hoists himself up on the horse and kicks into its flanks, making the poor steed rear up in pain and gallop off.

Anndraste sighs and shakes her head. "His father was killed by an Urgal." She helps me and Twilight onto to my horse and we set off after Tanis at a trot. I want to ask more, but I don't want to push for pain filled details about the past. We find Tanis camped about a mile outside of town on the Isenstar's lake edge. We dismount and Twilight stretches her wings.

_I'm getting pretty hunger and I don't want any more dried meats. I think I'll hunt like a dragon. Do you mind?_

_No, you go ahead. Best you learn to hunt and use your predator instincts. And we can practice distance mind connecting._

_I love you._

_You too. _I sit by the fire, warming my hands. The air is getting chillier with the open breezes. Off in the distance, we see the water cresting. Soon we would be on the next step of my journey. I keep a mental check on Twi, and feel her fluttering, trying to get into a tree. I turn my gaze to the clear night sky and take in a deep breath. "Tanis, what's Ellesmera like?"

He almost looks surprised at me. "Ellesmera is a place where everything is one. The elves, the wildlife, the plants, all of it lives together." He hints at a smile when thinking about his home. I wonder if there were any other Riders-in-training there. I feel Twilight mentally smile at that thought. I lay back and stare up into the endless sky. Keeping connected with Twi I could almost see through her eyes, feel her muscles. She launches out of the tree and lands on a rabbit. With a twist of her neck she snaps the prey's neck, killing it instantly. I shiver and pull back into my own head. I roll over and decide to get some sleep.

The next couple days we ride a boat across the waters. It's soothing and reminds me of home. I trace my fingers around my amulet and think of my mother shortly and then me thoughts linger on Evan. I sigh to myself hoping that someday I'll find love.

It takes my party four more days after getting to shore until we reach the first of the trees. After that, it takes three days to reach the first elven city Osilon surrounded by thick trees. It's beyond my imagination. Most of the houses and almost the entire city is in the trees. Each tree would take at least six men to encircle it holding hands and arms stretching wide. Tanis leads us along the forest floor until we are in the middle of Osilon where we dismount and hand the reins off to the horse master and climb the stairs the spiral up the column of the trunk. Once we finally reach the top, I could not stop my gape. It's as if the trees were grown into a boardwalk, the tops of the limbs flat and stretched, touching each other. The lower branches conceal most of this, except of the larger spaces between the trees, where a vine bridge linking them. Anndraste and Tanis leads us to house in the southeast section of the treetop city. "We'll be spending the next couple nights here. Word will be sent ahead of us to Ellesmera to let Queen Arya know we will be arriving soon. There are some things you will need to know before addressing Her Majesty. For starters, do you know how to read?"

I nod, "My mother taught me before she past."

"That's good. Also do you know how to use magic?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm not from a magician line."

"That just means your training might take longer than expected. I will have to make sure Queen Arya knows. I would take it that you don't know anything about the ancient language, do you?" I sort of blankly stared at her and she took it as a no. Tanis is not surprised.

That evening I take Twilight out to explore around a little bit. There aren't that many elves about, but the few that were look only at my dragon, eyes almost worshiping her. We pass by a small group of elves, their voices almost singing in their strange tongue. I just want to sit there and listen to the sweet sound but they stop conversing when I became still. Their look at me was almost a glare, but once they realize who I was, they leave. I'm saddened by this. Do they not like me?

We go back to our house and eat a berry stew with spiced nuts. Curled up with Twilight in my fur bed, we converse in our mind meld, having high hopes for our future. Over the next couple days Anndraste tries to show me how to start to access magic. The process was very difficult. At first I didn't understand how magic could be inside me, so I had a hard time finding the "walled off section inside my mind". Then getting through it was even harder. During those days, Twilight went down to the forest floor to stretch out her wings and practice flying. Once she asks me if she could glide down from the edge of the boardwalk, but this scares me deeply, so she decides not to risk it. Every second me and Twilight were apart we kept our mental link, strengthening our bond.


	5. Chapter 5 Teachers

**CHAPTER FIVE Training**

After about a week, we finally receive word that Queen Arya is ready for us. We pack up and find some mounts, but these horses do not have any reins. Anndraste explains that most of the horses in Du Weldenvarden are not owned. They understand when we need their assistance. She speaks to the mare in her beautiful language and we set off.

The ride is shorter than I expect. It only takes a day and a half and we enter through an archway on the west side of Ellesméra. The natural beauty of this place overtakes me. If a person strays off the path just a few steps they would not realize they were in the middle of the elven capitol.

I stay close to Tanis and Anndraste as they lead me on a path of flat moss covered stones. Soon we come to the palace. I cannot help my gasps of awe. Trees grown naturally into shape for this structure must have takes huge amounts of magic. And there at the top of the stairs stands Queen Arya with her shinning green dragon, Fírnen. I can feel Twilight shaking in excitement and I admit I'm trembling too.

"Welcome Young Rider. We are pleased that you have arrived."

I bow in response. "It's an honor to be here, Your Majesty."

"Come with me and I will show you where you will be staying." She turns and walks in the direction of the palace behind her. I scramble up the stairs and follow her to the left of the palace and catch up with her. From up here I notice that there is a wing attached to the palace on the left and it is huge. It's doubly the size of Fírnen and could fit almost any dragon. As we walk down the spacious halls, each room's doorway is variable sizes. At the end of the hall closest to the palace is a more normal sized door. Arya takes me to a plain styled room that seems to me to be a small house. It has all the rooms. "This is where you will be staying for now. As your dragon grows, you can move to a larger room. If you go back out the way we came and go behind the housing you will find the training grounds. Tomorrow I will introduce you to you instructors but I will be in touch with you often about your training. Meals will be served in the dining hall of the palace, but you may eat here by yourself. Anndraste will be your personal guardian while you stay and can help you with anything you have questions about. For now, I must bid you farewell, Miss Sabell." And with that she leaves with Fírnen behind her. Tanis bows and bids his farewell also.

"I am sure you have had a very tiring journey. I'll go get your things and see how you fare. Goodbye, Young Rider."

"Umm, Anndraste, could you please just call me Sabell?"

She smiles, "Of course, Sabell."

As she leaves I take in the plain blank room. It could use a lot of color. I take the picture Andrew gave me out of my pocket and go to the bed. It's covered with furs and looks so inviting. I place the picture on the table next to it along with my pendent. The furs are all so soft. Twilight jumps into it with me and we pass right out.

I wake to a sweet song and notice Anndraste standing at the foot of my bed. "Good eve Sabell. The evening meal is ready and Queen Arya is waiting on you."

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" I jump out of bed, pick up my half asleep dragon, my pendent, and bolt out of the room with Anndraste right behind me. She leads up through the great halls after I calm a bit and put down Twilight. When we enter the dining hall all whispers cease. Queen Arya stands at the head of the table and introduces Twilight and me to the council. She places me to her right side and the food is served. Pretty much all the food is vegan style. I guess that all elves are like that. I enjoy the feast with no complaint. During the entire meal no one says a word. I tried to keep my eyes on my plate from nervousness but I couldn't help it. My eyes catch on the male elf across the table from me.

His hair was short and white. He had white runes all over his skin. From what I could tell, he was lean and whatever form he did have was muscle. His eyes were cast down absorbed in the book he was reading. Every so often he would take some notes. Even fewer times would he take a bite of his meal. I became instantly curious about this elf, but I didn't say a word, fearing to interrupt this eerie silence.

After the meal, Anndraste leads me to my room and left. I found my bags at the foot of my bed where she stood before and I unpacked my clothes, kitchenware, and keepsakes.

_Sabell that felt too uncomfortable. I don't like it here._

_I know Twi, but we have to stay. We want to become the best, right? Well then we train as hard as we can._

_Alright. _I give her a good pat. Once we settle in, I take out the paper Daddy gave me and write to him saying I'm safe with the elves and will start training. Then I write to Evan, but realize I don't know exactly where he lives, so I write a short letter to Farcia and thank her and ask if she could write to me where to send it. After all that I crawl into bed for the night.

The next morning I awake to that sweet song again. I stretch and smile at Anndraste. "Good morning Anndraste. You know, if you're going to do this every morn, I might accidently call you Mother."

"Oh, forgive me Sabell. I do not want you thinking I am trying to replace your mother. You just seem so at ease when I sing that lullaby, I just cannot help myself."

I smile at her. "It's alright. I actually lost my mum almost four years ago. I miss her, but I love your singing. You don't have to though, is all I'm saying." I get out of bed and change in the small closed off room with a large tub.

She took me and Twi to the back training grounds where Queen Arya stood with Fírnen and a group of five elves. I bow before them. "Sabell, these will be your instructors." Arya gestures to the first elf, a female with long reddish brown hair and a cloak with a strange emblem. "This is Suikuu. She will be helping you tap into your magic and learn about your energy." Next she pointes to an elf I already know. "You have met Tanis. He will show you swordsmanship and help you make you perfect weapon." The next introduction was to my ancient language teacher, Ryner, a tall long haired, sharp eyed elf.

The next person is a human woman named Kana. "Hello Miss Sabell. I'm here to help you meditate and learn about the world around you. I'm also here to teach you some history and to help you feel not so isolated." I thank her and Arya moves on to the last elf.

"This is Keeper Shanguay. He is the protector of Umahana of the Eldunarí. She will teach Twilight everything Fírnen cannot."

Then a presence touches my and Twi's mind. It's vast and wise. _Do not be frightened, little ones. I am Umahana. You can trust me. _The voice is deep but feminine. I feel that it comes from the chest that the Keeper is holding. After the greeting, the presence pulles away.

"Now that you have met your teachers, I will take my leave. Anndraste will keep me in check with you. Good day, Sabell." Arya leaves me with the instructors and Fírnen, who came closer to Twilight.

_Young Rider Sabell and dragonling Twilight, I am Fírnen. I will be the one to train you both about flight. We will meet at the homewing after midday meal. _With that he nods and followes his rider. The Keeper takes a step forward and Umahana speaks again. _After Fírnen is done with you, Twilight, I will train you in the history of your kind and tune your instincts. _Keeper takes her away after she is done. Next steps up my human instructor. "Sabell, I will need you every morning right before dawn. We can meet at the bottom of the stairs when you awake." She leaves with a bow. The language teacher steps up next. "You have a lot to learn from me Young Rider if you ever want to start to use magic, or even converse right with anyone here. I am able to met you after your morning meditations in the library but will not wait any longer than when the sun is quarter past the horizon." The mage looking elf steps up with him. "I cannot teach you much until after Ryner deems you ready. Without the basics from him, you cannot use your magic." They both leave. Tanis is the last with me. "After the evening meal, meet me here in this field. I will train you here." I thank him for protecting me on the journey here and he bows and leaves.

I turn to my only elven companion, "So when do I actually start training?"


	6. Chapter 6 Training

**Chapter 6 Training**

Twilight and I share a look and have the same thought. We both are excited to start right away so we breakfast in my room and Anndraste leads me to the library. Twi stays, saying that she's going to practice flying and fighting in the field. The room is beyond huge. I cannot believe how tall it is, Fírnen could stand on himself stretched tall three times. On each wall, floor to ceiling are shelves filled with books. Tables are scattered around the room mostly covered with books. At the back table sits Ryner searching through quite a few very thick volumes. Anndraste makes a small cough to gain his attention.

"Ah, so the Rider wants to get started?" he says when he looks up. I nod and sit on a nearby chair. Anndraste bids us a farewell and leaves me to my studies.

"So, how much do you know of the ancient language, hmm?" Ryner asks, looking down at me.

I look down at my hand, at my mark. "Not much, I'm afraid. But I do know that it's the very first language that was ever known. That it's the truth of all things, the nature of all things."

"Yes, I do suppose that is right, but you know no words? Nothing at all?"

"No, sir."

Ryner sighs. "We have much work to do." He pulls out three massive tomes and a stack of parchment paper. "You do know how to read, correct?" I nod. "Good, at least it is not a total loss. I want you to read these and gain an idea of the structure of the language. Then the real teaching can begin." He walks away leaving me with the books. I resist the urge to drop my head on the table. In my mind I feel Twilight mentally give me a push.

_I know I know. Just the first stop to becoming the best Rider ever. _I grumble at her and reach for the first book.

Hours pass and Anndraste taps my shoulder. The candles that are lighting the room have all been melted down to stubs. She hands me a pastry filled with fruit. "It's just past midday Sabell. I came to check up on you. Twilight is with Fírnen and they are waiting for you.

In my mind, Twilight is brimming with excitement. _I feel like I can fly with you already! _

I nibble on the pastry as we head to the open training fields, where the two dragons are laying in the sun.

_So you have come, _the elder one says in my mind.

"Sorry for my tardiness. I can't tell time in that library."

_For this being the first day, I will excuse it, but it will not become habit, understood?_

"Yes, sir."

_While you both study under me, you should address me as Master._

_Yes Master. _Twilight seems to almost bow under the older dragon

_Twilight, show me the strength of your wings._

She was practically trembling in excitement. She stretches out her wings and flaps with strong down beats that give her some life. Soon she is flying around us. I was so proud of my baby dragon, I start to cry.

_Good, dragonling. Higher and faster._

Twi puts in as much as she can, spiraling upward. I sit down on the grass and watch her go. She flies in loops and zigzags, dives and soars. Our minds and hearts fly together.

_I am impressed young one. It you practice every day soon you and your-partner-of-mind-and-soul will be flying together. _

Both of our thoughts hum happily. After a short while, Twilight comes back down panting but filled with pride for it was the longest she has been in the air. After the lesson with Fírnen, Keeper Shanguay meets us in the hall to our room.

"Umahana says that it will be awhile before you are ready to learn what she has to teach. She hopes you will respect her patience, Twilight." he leave briskly after that.

Once in our room I relax. "Anndraste, do you mind if I ask a few questions?"

"You may, Sabell."

"Can we sup here tonight? And ask the chef if he could make me something based on Terim cuisine? I'm feeling a little homesick."

"Of course Sabell. I can arrange that."

"And, if it's not too much, may I call you Ann? If you don't want me to, that's fine. It's just that, it seems nice, like you."

She ponders this a moment and nods. "I would like that. Anything else?" I blush and shake my head, and with that she leaves.

I sigh and sit at the table and smile. "Twi, you are absolutely amazing."

_Thank you Sabell, that means a lot from you._

_I know little one. _I hug her close. Ann comes back with our food and we eat happily talking about the day. When we finish and go back to the training ground Twi and I are slightly surprised. There are many groups of elves scattered about the field, majority in combat. We Find Tanis nearby examining a weapon rack with a wide assortment arsenal. He notices our approach and tosses a wooden boken at me without even looking.

"I want to see how you handle yourself in a fight. Hold nothing back. We are opponents and I will hurt you if you leave an opening. You have been warned." Ann leads Twilight reluctantly to the edge of a circle that seems to have gathered around us. Tanis strides to the center and I stand opposite of him. "When you are ready, strike." he calls to me from the other side.

With nothing to lose, I charge him. Within inches from him, he sidesteps me and slams my back with his boken. The pain makes me see sparks. I didn't believe he was actually going to hurt me. I feel Twi's anger and fear as well as mine. I spin around and swing an up strike and he blocks with ease. I push through and forward and he steps back. I push harder and with a flick of his wrist I'm disarmed with him holding his weapon next to my neck.

Just like that the fight is over. I would be dead if it were real. The only reason I survived my captors before is because they wanted me alive. Tanis disengaged and leaves me there. I crumple to my knees sobbing and the crowd goes in murmurs. Twilight comes rushing to me, snuggling up under my chin and I hold her. We get back to my room and Ann leaves us quietly. Once I finally calm down, I pass out with Twi curled up in my arms comforting me.


End file.
